


I Owe Him My Life

by Plume8now



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Angst, Brotp, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Loss, M/M, Pain, Romance, Trust, asexual!Luffy, moral comfort, moral depression, no overprotective brothers, similarities with the original universe, slight marco/ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Luffy works as a waiter in a restaurant with Sanji, Traflagar Law is surgeon in a very busy hospital. They both live on the same floor in a building, and even though they have nothing in common... when other people's businesses and struggles come in, they won't be able to keep ignoring each other anymore.</p><p>[HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As it is my very first OP fiction with chapters, I'm very excited to begin this story. I'd like to say I'm not a native so there might be mistakes, even though I try my best with my Beta. Also, I'll do my best to keep the characters "in-character" as I hate "ooc'ness".  
> I hope you'll like this introduction, please let me know your opinion!  
> Enjoy~

**I MESSED UP THIS TIME**

* * *

 

 

“Ace.”

It was dark. Winter was eventually coming, for it was barely 7pm. And yet, it was already dark. There really was a fucking maladjustment with this planet. Marco leaned a little more on the young man who was drowsing on the table.

“Ace.”

It was dark, perhaps, but the blond young man knew perfectly well his friend would sleep as well in the middle of the day. He was this kind of guy. Slightly hard to fully understand him.

Except that now, they were right in the middle of a business appointment. It was important. They had ordered food, because he knew the said Ace. If there wasn't food involved, he never listened correctly. Which he didn't expect on the other hand – and even though it wasn't the first time he was actually doing this – was that he fell asleep in the middle of their diner, fork in the hand and nose in the plate.

And he'd been snoring for at least ten minutes now.

“… Ace.”

As much as he appreciated the man, the situation was really annoying.

“ACE, WAKE UP!”

The young man grumbled, but didn't react. Marco sighed. He sipped his glass of wine and bit into his bread angrily.

He found himself surprise to be so glad to have asked for a table apart in a more discrete place. At least, they weren't having diner in a public place. They certainly would have gathered everybody and an ambulance would have been called for sure by a client fearing that Ace had fell into a coma or something like that.

And then an idea came to his mind. He sighed:

“If Luffy had been here you wouldn't have anything left in your plate by now...”

The effect was immediate.

His colleague and friend suddenly raised his head – on which he could now see beautiful green beans and traces and juice of his lamb chop everywhere – and scratched the back of his neck. Then stared at Marco. As if nothing had happened.

“Hu? You were talking about my brother?”

“No, I was talking about our business, idiot.”

He put his hand in front of his mouth and yawned noisily.

“Ah... If it's only that...”

Marco lost patience.

“Ok. Ace. Stop. This is ultra important. You could die. I know that Father is proud of you because your last mission was a success, and that all is amazing and all, but it wasn't that easy. Great, you eliminated our enemies. Very well. But there'd been leaks. You didn't know that right? They know you're the one who did it.”

Marco waited for his reaction. He'd known Ace for now, oh, years, but he was still learning to know him everyday. He could never be sure of his reactions. And after he'd seen his grandfather's behavior, Garp, and his little brother's, Luffy who he'd met at a venture, he guessed it was common to the family.

“It's not like it was the first time it ever happened to me,” he muttered as he rubbed his face with a clean napkin.

“Oh, yes actually. This is the first time this happens to you.”

“Absolutely not.”

“With this gang, yes.”

“… Yeah, okay alright, with them. But otherwise, no.”

“You don't seem to realize they're not going to let this happen without anything in return, Ace. You ruined all their plans et killed many of their men.”

“And?”

“They'll take their revenge.”

“And what can I do about it?”

“…”

“See? Nothing. I screwed up this time, ok, nevermind, too bad for me. Not going to die.”

“You could.”

“Anyway, this doesn't change anything. You know me, I'm not going to go easy on them.”

“Yeah, that's also maybe what worries me.”

“What?”

“Last time you managed to burn an entire district.”

“What do you want me to say, there was gazoline, I had a match, I'm talented that's all.”

“Ace you know this is serious.”

“Marco?”

“Yes?”

“Do me a favor and drink this bottle. You're way too serious. Oi! Waiter! Two more bottles please!”

His friend gnashed.

Ace knew perfectly well he wasn't the one who'd pay the bill at the end of the diner.

* * *

 


	2. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter (or more like introduction), Ace and Marco discussed on something really important, and dangerous, left behind by Ace.  
> This chapter: introduction of the characters and more will come next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so late, guys. Actually, to be honest... I was kinda anxious for this fic. English isn't my first language, and this is a real complicated plot to me. I'm still anxious, but less. I found a beta, and well, thanks to her, I will try to work hard and give you a good fic (I hope!). Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> PS: I thank RyuichiSakuma for their comments and encouragements on the introduction of this fic, this helped a lot!

The day had been long. No, the whole week had been long.

“Law.”

Law wrote something down on a paper then filed it with the others on his last patient's medical files of the day. Today's surgery went well, but the patient was weak due to some food disorder of his.

“Law...!”

The man took off his white jacket and put it back to its place. He should ask Jean Bart to check the network of the office, people have been complaining about that for a while now.

“Oi, Law! Are you ignoring us?” Bepo cried.

Law looked up at him, looking like he had just realised his presence.

“Hm? No sorry, I spaced out.”

“Exactly!” His friend exclaimed in anger, “That's what I've been talking about! You haven’t rested in days at all! You need a break.” Law frowned at his best friend's words, not having a good feeling about what'll come next.

“I do rest,” he assured.

“No no no,” Sachi and Penguin added. “You do need a break, boss!”

“I am _not_ going to a party with you guys,” Law stated. “Last time was more than enough.”

“Oh, come on! That was _ages_ ago!” they all replied.

“And we're not talking about a party. We're talking about those dark marks under your eyes. Do you even sleep? We barely see you and when we do, it's always at work.”

_Well maybe because it was their jobs to work together?_

Law thought as he looked at them, one by one, and finally sighed.

“Okay. What do you want?”

“Just to spend some time with you, boss! And to make you take this break – we want to see it with our very own eyes.”

The surgeon was about to answer that they were wrong, he was fully enjoying his time at night reading medicinal books. To some, it may look like work, but to him, it was something he truly liked to do since he was a kid – however the look in their eyes changed his mind. If he had to spend some time with them for them to be reassured and leave him in peace until next time, then it was worth the shot.

“Where?”

They all shared the same smile.

“There's a restaurant we've seen in town, they say it's the best food in the country.”

 

* * *

 

The restaurant was always crowded at the end of the week. It was only closed on Mondays, but The Baratie had become so famous since their arrival, people would still go and then remember they couldn't come on that day. Perhaps they liked it for its exotism – some cultural references with French chieves – their sublime food everyone would talk about, or their waiters and waitresses – though maybe some of them lacked experiences... Just like Luffy, who himself wondered sometimes what on Earth was he doing here, giving food to others instead of eating it himself.

“Oi,” Sanji warned. “Stop looking at this dish, it's not for you.”

The boy glanced at him, puppy eyes mode, screaming 'PLEASE'. His friend shook his head, not buying it. After months of co-working, he was used to Luffy's behaviour – well, more or less at least. If he had fallen for this trick at first, really believing he was starving, he now knew Luffy was just the 'I-am-constantly-hungry' kind of person.

“You're not eating that, Luffy.”

“But, Sanjiii...” the waiter whined, “I'm so hungry...”

The cook rolled his eyes. “You're always hungry, and you're working in a restaurant, get used to it dammit.”

“I didn't choose to work here and you know it!”

Luffy stared at Sanji, waiting for any reaction, but none came. But they both know he was right. When the restaurant first opened, Luffy and his friends, Zoro, Nami and Usopp had practically run to it to try it. Except that Luffy _really_ literally ran, like, into it. Somehow, he caused damages to the building, and the dishes, and got a really nice bill he couldn't pay.

As everyone around him was broke – except Nami but he knew for sure she'd make him pay twice the price on the note for damages and interests – he succeeded in bargaining the owner of the place, 'Zeff', for he only needed to work for him for a few times...

But the 'few times' looked like it was growing into months, instead of what he'd imagined as a few days or weeks.

“Hey, Sanji... did the old man tell you about my debts? Is it getting smaller?” Luffy asked innocently.

His friend looked at him as if he was making a joking.

“Zeff said you increased your debts last time by breaking down that door, remember?”

“What, that?” Luffy asked. “That's not fair,” he whined, “there was someone locked inside, so when they asked me to help them out, I did what was necessary!”

“Or,” Sanji cut, “You could have, hm, I don’t know… Sought for help? Keys exist.”

“There are more customers coming,” another waiter interrupted as the young man was about to reply, “can you please serve them?”. He then looked at Luffy before turning to Sanji. “Can _you_ take care of it?”

“I wish,” Sanji sighed, throwing his cigarette away, “but I have to go back to the cooking right now. This was kinda my break.”

“I'm going, don't worry!” Luffy said running through the doors.

“YOU FORGOT THEIR ORDERS!” screamed his colleagues.

His head appeared at the door, smiling.

“Right, sorry.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So?” Penguin asked, all excited. “What do you think about the place? Isn't it great?”

Law nodded silently.

“I'm so hungry I could eat a house,” Bepo complained as he looked at the bread next to Law's hand. He pushed it in his direction right away.

By the look of this place, the surgeon could tell that even though the Baratie was a brand new restaurant, it already looked like it has been used quite a lot, for the floor and the walls had a lot of client's traces despite the service's great decoration to make it disappear. He had to admit, it was nice and peaceful. Plus, the prices weren't that expensive...

The way the round white tables had been organised, the lighting, the waiter's behaviours... almost perfect, he thought as he noticed a raven-haired young man who looked lost with dishes, as he was asking every single table something which seemed to be in vain. When he finally turned to theirs, he realised the waiter had a scar under his left eye, a wound which wasn't from yesterday, and seemed to have been deep enough to be left that obvious.

How did he manage to get it? Was it an accident from his job?

“Hi,” the boy said to them, “So guys, I wanted to ask; are you the ones who ordered 'une omelette du fromage' and some onigiris? I kinda lost the table I had to serve,” he added laughing, not embarrassed at all as one would be for this mistake.

“I took the 'omelette _au_ fromage',” Shachi said.

“Oh _thank God_ finally...” his voice sounded relieved as he leant over them to give them their dishes. When it came to Law's, the waiter stared at him and froze for a second, and Law frowned for he did not know what on earth what was happening before the boy suddenly said out of blue:

“Oh my god, your tattoos are _so_ cool! What's written on your fingers, 'meat'?!”

At first, Law was surprised, then he sighed and denied it. “No, it's 'death'.”

That was the moment three seconds of silence would go on for the other person's embarrassment before they finally left... but this was not how this one reacted.

“That's _so freakin’ COOL!_ ” and before he could even react the young man took his hands to take a better look. “That's really 'Death' written on your hands! I've never seen that kind of tattoo before!”

Luffy had stars in his eyes from amazement.

“LUFFY!” someone suddenly screamed. “The fuck are you doing to the costumers?”

The waiter let go of his hand – _finally,_ as he hadn't been prepared for this reaction at all, he just didn't react which made his dish fall on his clothes in the process.

“Oh _fuck_!”

“GOD DAMn it...!” the other waiter shouted before remembering he had to remain calm in public not to disturb the costumers. “Luffy! Leave at once!”

He had braids in his moustache, it looked rather funny on this severe face. The man also had a wooden leg and by the way he behaved Law could tell he was very important, maybe the owner of the place or the chief.

He turned to Law and leant on. “My apologies, this one is new and is still learning. We'll make sure he'll pay you back. Of course, the restaurant will gladly offer you your dish tonight for free.”

“But old man,” the Luffy-boy whined looking bothered by his intervention more than sorry or embarrassed – again – “I was just-”

“You were doing _nothing_!” the man shot back. “Leave before I fire you or increase your debts even more!”

“That's alright,” Law said not really bothered anyway.

“No, it's not,” the owner replied harshly while the surgeon frowned slightly. “Waiters are coming right away to clean you up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's short BUT it's not my fault, it's up to my inspiration. Next chapters will be better - I hope! xD  
> A review is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, next chapters are going to be focused on Luffy and Law now! Please leave me a comment (I swear it'll make me work faster!)  
> NB: If you are interested, I will translate this work in French too!


End file.
